


Up in Flames, Cue the Rain

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exes, F/M, Islands, Light Angst, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: The law has finally caught up to Oliver and Felicity... now they’ve only got one option. Run. (s5 finale spec)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know i just love this idea so much i decided to run with it
> 
> [gifset](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/157747900007/olicity-ao3-teen-light-angst-1282)

Under the cover of darkness they escaped the city. With the help of their friends, they climbed aboard a rickety plane and flew off towards hell. Or purgatory to be more exact. She never thought that this would actually happen. Buckled in this plane again, feeling her body getting rocked back and forth, while Oliver flew. On the run from the police. She’d been caught. Felicity Smoak had been caught and was now being charged as a Cyber Terrorist. Mandatory five years in prison. Considering the things she was doing it would undoubtedly be more.

Oliver was facing his own personal hell. Impeached as the mayor and outed as the Green Arrow. It didn’t matter how many allies he had as either, he couldn’t face down the police this time. There were murder charges going all the way back to when he first came home along with a laundry list of other things.

How the hell did they get into this mess?

Neither of them would do well in prison. Oliver is not popular among criminals, and although she’s sure he could hold his own, she doesn’t want him to have to. And as for herself, orange was not her color. At least not in jumpsuit form.

She wrapped her arms around herself as they neared the island. They went lower, through the clouds, getting splashed with water. The wind shook the entire plane, causing a spike in her already panicked state. She still hated heights. A lot.

“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver said quietly.

She didn’t respond. Truthfully, she didn’t trust herself to open her mouth and not puke. He promised to actually land the plane, but that didn’t quell her anxieties any. The plane started to take a dive towards the water.

“We’re going to hit the water and slide onto land,” he kept talking, trying to help, but she just closed her eyes tightly and held her breath.

The landing was rough. It jostled her around a lot more than she expected. She kept her eyes closed tight and her teeth clenched to the point of making her jaw ache. They slid forward onto the island and came to a hard stop. She still didn’t move.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s calming voice reached out to her.

“I’m going to be sick,” she finally choked out.

He got her seatbelt off for her. On shaky legs, she ran into the back of the plane and pushed the door open in time to get out and promptly lose all the contents in her stomach onto the sand. It was mostly bile and extremely unpleasant. She stood knees bent, her hands on her thighs, heaving until there was nothing left. With a sigh, she spit onto the ground and wiped her lip on her sleeve.

It wasn’t just the heights and the crappy plane that made her sick. No. Her life was ruined. She’d done this to herself. Fucking Helix. She let herself get sucked back into that world and got screwed over. Helix made it look like all traces led back to her. Bastards. She couldn’t clean it up fast enough.

“Shit!” she screamed as she stood straight.

“Are you okay?” Oliver stepped down off the plane.

“Am I okay as in am I done puking now? Or Am I okay in regards to my life being ruined?”

He was hesitant in answering her.

She sighed, “I don’t know.”

It wasn’t fair to be mad at him. He hadn’t done anything. She wasn’t actually mad at him anyway, she was frustrated, and had no one to take it out on. It wasn’t fair to snap at him because he was suffering just as much as she was. They were both stuck. Neither of them could go home or contact any of their friends or family. Diggle just got his freedom and couldn’t be tied to them. Curtis didn’t need this shit either. He was finally working things out with Paul. Rene was getting his daughter back… and Dinah. Well, Dinah was doing what she could with the police in Star City, but this went further than that. It went all the way up to FBI.

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “I don’t know what the hell to do,” her voice cracked.

“Hey,” he said in that tone he always used when she was upset. So soft. So sweet. He put his hand on her shoulder, calming her further, “We’re going to figure this out, but first we need to get to camp.”

She took in a deep breath and nodded, “Okay.”

He led her through the jungle, holding onto her hand tightly, and making sure not to step on any landmines. Yeah, she didn’t want a repeat of that. The Oliver being sweaty and on top of her part was nice, but there wasn’t any time for thinking about those things. She was scared, freaked out, and… they hadn’t even talked about their relationship yet. They were going to. After having a huge fight and finally getting everything out in the open, they were going to talk, but instead their world burned around them.

She kept a tight hold onto his hand until they were at his makeshift camp. They were quiet for awhile after that. He worked on making it as comfortable as he could for her. And she tried to keep herself occupied. She was fidgety without her tech. Her hands empty and without anything to do. It was too much of a risk to have anything on her. If they tracked her somehow… she would never forgive herself for leading the feds right to Oliver.

Night fell, throwing them into complete darkness. He built a fire for them and cooked something that didn’t really look like food.

“I don’t think this is kosher,” she held up a stick with whatever it was he made on it.

He looked at her, trying to decide if she was serious or not.

She sighed, “I know… I don’t have to be funny with you.”

“You don’t,” he mumbled, “And I’m not telling you what it is.”

She pouted, but took a tiny bite. “It’s not… horrible.”

It was quiet again. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but she didn’t like it anyway.

“Six years ago… I was sitting behind a desk at a job that didn’t appreciate me,” she said.

“And I was here….” he shrugged his shoulders.

She stared at the fire, “You walked into my office one day…. and you flipped my world upside down.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed heavily.

“No… I’m not complaining. I’ve never regretted a second of this life. I’ve told you before you’ve changed my life for the better. If I hadn’t met you… maybe I wouldn’t be here right now, but I would probably still be sitting at a desk. Where exactly… I have no idea. With as many changes as that company has gone through,” she shook her head, “The point is… even though this life is fucking crazy and I’m on the run from the law like some cheesy action flick…. I’m glad I met you.”

She turned her head and met his gaze.

He lifted his head a little and gave a small smile. “I’m sure that if it wasn’t for you and John, I wouldn’t have made it a year.”

“Probably true,” she nodded.

She scooted a little closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her tight.

“This is terrifying,” she said seriously, “But…. I trust you. I wouldn’t have gotten in that plane if I didn’t trust you with my life.”

“We’re going to make it,” he promised.

She let out a shaky breath, “I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know whatcha think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
